1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a stator of an axial-flow turbomachine compressor. More specifically, the present application relates to a stator having a ring for the retention of the blades of an axial-flow turbomachine. The present application also relates to an axial-flow turbomachine.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to delimit an annular flow, the stator of an axial-flow turbomachine is generally provided with coaxial shrouds delimiting the interior and the exterior of the flow. The stator also comprises an annular row of blades extending radially between the shrouds. The blades may be inserted into openings provided in a shroud, and they may be maintained in an individual manner on the shroud in question.
The retention may be achieved with the help of a retaining ring which interacts with slots formed in extremities of blades situated beyond the shroud, outside the flow.
Document GB 748,912 A discloses an assembly of blades on a shroud of a compressor of an axial-flow turbomachine. The shroud comprises two annular walls having openings for the insertion of extremities of blades. Each blade exhibits a free extremity, extending radially on the exterior of the shroud, which includes a retaining slot. The slots of the blades exhibit a narrowing towards the exterior. The slots are positioned in rows and receive blade retaining rings of which the transversal profile is arched. When positioned in this way, the rings form edges which block the blades.
However, a blade may be subjected to high tensile loadings that are capable of disassociating a blade from its ring. In fact, in the event of tensile loading, the inclined edges of a slot may crush the ring by causing it to arch further, so that the ring may exit from the slot. The blade concerned is then no longer retained by its ring
Although great strides have been made in the area of blade retention in axial turbomachine compressors, many shortcomings remain.